ER Volim Te último episódio de Kovac
by Thiago Sampaio 'ER
Summary: Rumores envolvem a saída de Goran em ER. Pensando nisso, escrevi a fic 'Volim Te', situada no fim do 13ª ou começo do 14ªano. Não há spoilers, é escrita em formato de roteiro e todas as palavras em croata serão traduzidas durante a fic. Aguardo comentário
1. Volim Te 1

...  
**_13ou14x?? - VOLIM TE - PARTE 1_**  
**Não sou dono dos personagens, marcas, ou qualquer produto presente no texto.  
Não tenho intenções de lucrar com esse texto.**

Os eventos dessa fic se situam em algum período do fim da 13ª, ou início da 14ªtemporada.  
Seria o último episódio de Luka Kovac  
**Uso um "croatês" bem falso no texto. Se pesquisarem, dá pra achar os termos bem fácil, mas as cenas em que algum personagem fala em croata serão mais a frente refeitas em português. Então nem se preocupe em caçá-las na internet.**  
****

**_13ou14x?? - VOLIM TE - PARTE 1_**  
**_previoustly, on ER_** _- Neela não está nem com Ray, nem com Tony. Weaver foi embora há meses e ainda não encontraram um substituto pra diretoria. Kovac e Lockhart estão casados faz alguns meses. Ambos vivem uma vida feliz em casa e no trabalho_

**CENA 01 - CASA DOS KOVAC**  
É madrugada. Joe se esgoela de tanto chorar no quarto. Luka e Abby estão bem vestidos - ela com um vestido preto, ele com um terno Armani. Nenhuma das luzes está acesa e o croata está com uma mala na mão tentando sair de casa, mas a mulher não deixa. Ele parece sério e decidido - quer ir embora imediatamente. Abby está histérica e confusa - não quer deixá-lo partir de jeito nenhum. A pequena Lockhart tenta segura-lo pela mala, mas o marido, com a perna ferida, não consegue chegar até a porta:  
_Abby_: **O que você está fazendo?!?**  
_Luka_: **Abby, largue minha mala!**  
_Abby_: **Luka, o que está acontecendo? Não faça isso comigo!**  
_Luka_: **Cale a boca e largue a minha mala!**  
_Abby_: **Eu sinto muito por seu irmão... é por isso que você está indo?**  
_Luka_: **É melhor você largar a mala!**

Lockhart então puxa a mala com mais força, que se abre, jogando todas as roupas no chão. Kovac tropeça, cai de joelhos, e Lockhart dá dois passos pra trás mas mantém o equilíbrio. Ainda ajoelhado, ele olha fixo nos olhos dela...  
_Abby_: **O que está acontecendo...** - chorando

Num movimento rápido, Kovac se levanta e com o lado oposto da mão direita acerta o rosto de Lockhart! Ela é jogada pra trás e cai sentada no chão não acreditando no que ele fez. Com muita dor, ela coloca as duas mãos no rosto e se afasta do marido, agora sentindo medo dele - ainda bastante incrédula. Kovac está de pé, parado, olhando a mulher alguns metros afastada, e por sua feição, ele não ficou satisfeito com o que acabara de fazer. Abby soluça, choraminga, mas nada é maior do que o choro de Joey.

Kovac então resolve se mexer: ajoelha-se e começa a pegar as roupas espalhadas no chão. Ele tenta evitar olhar pra Abby, mas rápidas olhadelas são inevitáveis. Calças, camisas, meias. Entre uma peça e outra, um olhar no rosto da parceira imóvel, com dor, e chorosa.  
_Abby_: **O...** - babando enquanto chora - **o que eu fiz...?**  
Ele então a encara olho-no-olho, com a maior ternura que o momento permite, e fala com dificuldades, por causa do lábio ferido:  
_Luka_: **_"... zao mi je..."_**

Não sem parar de soluçar, ela passa a ouvi-lo falar em croata:  
_Luka_: **_"... jako mi je zao..."_**

Ela está confusa, com dor, e não entende uma palavra do que ele diz. Então Joe pára de chorar, Kovac mostra uma feição triste, e por um momento tudo fica mais calmo. Enquanto arruma a mala, Kovac fala sussurrando:  
_Luka_: **_"Mogao sam biti bolje... Vama ne moze biti bolje"_** - últimas peças - **_"Jako mi je zao..."_**

Terminada a arrumação das malas, com dificuldade, ele se levanta segurando a alça, e agora passa a olha-a nos olhos:  
_Luka_: **_"Jako mi je zao, Abby."_**

Ela não entendeu nada, mas sentiu um frio na barriga ao ouvir seu nome. Luka dá as costas e segue em direção à porta, mancando. Após abri-la, e pôr os pés do lado de fora, fica de perfil pra ela, e sussura mais uma vez:  
_Luka_: **_"Volim te, Abby. Volim te..."_**  
Ele fecha a porta, e Abby, com a cara inchada, continua confusa, incrédula... e Joe volta a chorar

**ALGUMA HORAS ATRÁS...**

* * *

_quarto do Kovac_  
Abby e Luka estão na cama. O dia acabou de nascer, e ele, já acordado, passa a fitar o rosto da esposa, que dorme tranqüila. Ela então acorda e sorri de leve ao ver o marido tão perto de si. Ambos estão felizes e alegres:  
_Abby_: **O que houve?** - sorrindo  
_Luka_: **Como assim?** - também sorri  
_Abby_: **O que que você está olhando?**  
_Luka_: **Pro rosto mais bonito do mundo...**  
_Abby_: **Okay, qual é o favor?**  
_Luka_: **Como assim?** - rindo  
_Abby_: **Eu conheço essa história. O que você quer?**  
_Luka_: **Nada, eu só... só estou te olhando.**  
_Abby_: **Sério?**  
_Luka_: **Eu te amo, sabia?**  
_Abby_: **Tenho uma noção disso...**  
Ambos encostam o nariz um no outro, e fecham os olhos:  
_Luka_: **Prometa que nunca vai me deixar...**  
_Abby_: **Eu não tenho nenhum lugar pra ir...**

O croata fica por cima da mulher e os dois começam docemente a se beijar

_er  
goran visnjic  
maura tierney  
mekhi phifer  
parminder nagra  
john stamos  
linda cardelline  
shane west  
scott grimes _

Jon Voight como  
Antun Vrdoljak

created by  
michael crichton

er

fanfic de  
thiago sampaio


	2. Volim Te 2

...  
**_13ou14x?? - VOLIM TE - PARTE 2_**  
**CENA 02 - CASA DOS KOVAC**  
Kovac e Lokhart já estão arrumados, prontos pro trabalho. Ambos estão na cozinha: ele está lendo jornal, tomando café, e alisando o anel com o polegar. Ela está prendendo os cabelos com a mão, enquanto segura com a boca uma presilha e encarando a mesa à sua frente, com vários papéis do trabalho:

_Abby_: **Você está pronto?**  
_Luka_: **Só esperando você.** - bebendo café  
_Abby_: **Droga... a babá está atrasada.** - prende os cabelos com a presilha - **Aonde** **eu estava com a cabeça?!?**  
_Luka_: **Como?**  
_Abby_: **Porque fui aceitar fazer esses relatórios?** - se apoia nos papéis da mesa  
_Luka_: **Eu não faço idéia.** - sorrindo  
_Abby_: **Eu mato aquele Morris. Quando eu finalmente pego um bom caso pra publicar, ele assume a produção do artigo.**  
Toca a campanhia. É a babá. Kovac se levanta pra abrir a porta enquanto Lockhart folheia as dezenas de folhas:  
_Luka_: **Se ele assumiu a produção, porque você está escrevendo?**  
_Abby_: **Eu não sei. Aquele miserável me enrolou. Odeio papelada!**  
_Luka_: **Bom dia, Caroline.**  
_babá_: **Dr.** **Kovac, me desculpe a demora.**  
_Luka_: **Não há problema. Ele está lá no quarto.**  
_babá_: **Bom dia, Dra. Lockhart.**  
_Abby_: **Bom dia Carol... Luka, você não é o chefe dele? Mata ele pra mim!**  
O croata olha sem graça pra babá, que seguia até o quarto pra ver Joe:  
_Luka_: **Ela não falou sério.**  
_babá_: **Já estou acostumada.**  
_Abby_: **Eu não estou brincando!**

**CENA 03 - RUA EM FRENTE AO HOSPITAL**  
Não neva; é um dia calmo e a manhã está ensolarada. O casal saiu a pouco do metrô e estão descendo a escadaria da estação. Ele a está ajudando com os quilos de papel, enquanto ela ainda fala do relatório:  
_Abby_: **Um hermafrodita grávido. De si mesmo! Isso tem que ter algum valor.**  
_Luka_: **E tem. É bem raro um caso desses. Eu mesmo nunca ouvi falar. A melhor de minhas publicações foi ainda lá na Croácia; uma mulher estava com gêmeas no abdomem.**  
_Abby_: **Gravidez ectópica?**  
_Luka_: **Não. Eram as irmãs dela mesmo. Não se desenvolveram na gestação e... ficaram dentro.**  
_Abby_: **Nossa! Quantos anos ela tinha?**  
_Luka_: **16. Foi um bom caso. A publicação me garantiu a Chefia dos Residentes em Zagreb.**  
_Abby_: **Exato! É o que eu quero ser!**  
_Luka_: **Chefe dos Residentes em Zagreb?**  
_Abby_: **Não, criatura. Daqui do County mesmo.**  
_Luka_: **O que você tem contra Zagreb?** - sorri  
_Abby_: **Nada, ué. É só muito longe.** - dá uma ombrada bem de leve nele

Os dois alcançam a calçada, e estão mais perto do trabalho:  
_Abby_: **Enfim, quando vi o caso, não acreditei! Hermafroditismo em humanos já é raro... ainda mais com autofecundação? Isso vai garantir até um futuro status como Atendente no County**  
_Luka_: **Então qual o problema?**  
_Abby_: **É aquele cabeça dura do Morris! Não sei como ele conseguiu uma vaga de Atendente.**  
_Luka_: **Bem, ele salvou o Jerry, ajudou em seu resgate...**  
_Abby_: **Tá, tá, tá.**  
_Luka_: **Ele é competente.**  
_Abby_: **Muito. Viu que era um bom caso e quer compartilhar comigo. Acredita que num dos tópicos ele quer fazer a árvore geneológica desse cara? Ele achou que seria uma boa idéia saber que o hermafrodita seria, ao mesmo tempo: mãe, pai, clone, irmã, irmão, primo, prima...**  
Kovac cai na risada.

Ambos alcançam a Ambuance Bay e param pra deixar um carro da polícia seguir adiante. É quando vêm Pratt, que está de saída.  
_Pratt_: **Hora, hora. Se não são os Kovacs.**  
_Abby_: **Já pedi pra não me chamar assim.**  
_Pratt_: **Eu sei. Por isso eu chamei.** - sorrindo  
_Luka_: **Já está indo embora?**  
_Pratt_: **Sim. Passei o quadro pro Morris. Quando entrar, cheque a sala de trauma... mas quase não tem pacientes.**  
_Abby_: **Se é assim, vamos pra casa.** - sorrindo  
_Pratt_: **Há! É minha vez. Vou nessa, Tchau croatas** - e vai  
_Abby_: **Isso também não conta!**

**CENA 04 - ER**  
Início de turno pacífico. Poucos leitos estão ocupados e a triagem está praticamente vazia. Frank está na recepção recebendo ligações, enfermeiros circulam, e vindo do corredor, Hope e Morris chegam lado a lado conversando:  
_Morris_: **Eu tô dizendo. Acontece o tempo todo.**  
_Hope_: **Meu Deus do céu. Aquele homem sentiu tanta dor... Ninguém merece algo como aquilo.**  
_Morris_: **Ehr... eu acho que mereceu sim.**  
_Hope_: **Ai, Archie. Coitado...** - sussurra baixinho - **... que culpa ele tem se uma lanterna entrou no... ehr...**  
_Morris_: **Ânus?**  
_Hope_: **É.** - envergonhada  
_Morris_: **Bem, vamos deixar assim: ele não estava, por acaso, trocando uma lâmpada pelado.**  
_Hope_: **O que você quer dizer?** - cai a ficha, e pára de andar - **Eeew! Diga que não é verdade.**

Abby e Luka entram pela porta da triagem. Archie está dentro da recepção, usando um computador:  
_Morris_: **Bom dia, Croatian Doc e American Wife.**  
_Abby_: **O que é isso? Tem "me dê apelidos" escrito em minha testa?**  
_Luka_: **Bom dia Morris. O que manda?**  
_Morris_: **Nada, chefe. Turno pacífico. Pratt já se mandou e está tudo tranquilo.**

Lockhart pára e fica encarando Archie:  
_Morris_: **O que houve?**  
Sorrindo, Luka beija Abby na bochecha e segue pra Lounge  
_Abby_: **Eu quero exclusividade na publicação.**  
_Morris_: **Como é que é?**  
_Abby_: **Eu estou fazendo tudo sozinha! E o paciente era meu!**  
_Morris_: **Como assim? Eu faço parte desse trabalho.**  
_Abby_: **É?** - joga a tonelada de papel em cima da mesa - **Tudo o que você fez foi aumentar o texto!**  
_Morris_: **Como aumentar? O bebê será filho da mãe, do pai, dele mesmo, da irmã...**  
_Frank_: **Que diabos de orgia satânica é essa?**  
_Abby_: **Não se meta, Frank! E Morris, o trabalho é meu.**  
_Morris_: **É nosso! E se você toma-lo de mim, eu vou...**  
_Abby_: **Vai o que?!?** - pega o grampeador  
_Morris_: **Há. Eu conheço esse truque. Vai ameaçar minha testa com o grampeador?**  
_Abby_: **Eu estou pensando em algo mais ao sul.**  
_Hope_: **Por favor, não faça ao Archie o mesmo que aquela lanterna fez ao homem pelado!**

Todos encaram Hope como se ela fosse a pessoa mais maluca do mundo.

Ray chega liberando mais alguns pacientes na recepção.  
_Ray_: **Bom dia, Abby. Pronta pra receber a tocha?**  
_Abby_: **Porque não...?** - enfezada, deixa o grampeador na mesa.  
_Ray_: **Na Courtain-1 tem um garoto com uma conjuntivite braba. Puz jorrando que é uma beleza. Mediquei faz uma hora. Na 2, mulher com enxaqueca. Também medicada, efeito tá pra passar...**

Enquanto Barnett vai falando, ele desvia um pouco a atenção pra Rasgotra, que está do lado de Gates:  
_Neela_: **Sem hemorragias. Já chamaram a ortopedia?**  
_Morris_: **Tão pra descer.**  
_Hope_: **Eu pensei que o cinto havia danificado o intestino...**  
_Neela_: **Fez bem em chamar, mas a lavagem deu negativa.** - assina a ficha  
_Hope_: **Então é só a perna mesmo?**  
_Tony_: **"Só"? A canela do cara tá num angulo de 90º!**  
_Morris_: **Shush! Só gente importante falando. Estagiário é escória.**  
_Tony_: **Mas...! Mas a Hope pode falar e eu não?**  
_Morris_: **Ela é uma pessoa temente a Deus e muito bonita. Ela pode.**  
_Tony_: **Hey, eu sou católico. E bonitão, né Neela?**  
Gates espera uma resposta, mas Rasgotra só olha torto e vai embora. Ela passa por Ray, que continua relatando os pacientes pra Abby, e segue pro elevador.  
_Tony_: **Quem cala concente.**  
_Morris_: **Então concentege comigo e cale a boca.**  
_Tony_: **"Concentege"?!?**

_Ray_: **... e na sutureroom corte de faca. Esterelizado, basta fazer os pontos.**  
_Abby_: **Me disseram que o PS estava tranquilo.**  
_Ray_: **E está, ué. Só dei pacientes sem complicações. Posso me mandar? Tô aqui desde ontem.**  
_Abby_: **Tá, tá, tá. Descança pra próxima.**  
_Ray_: **Valeu! Tchau, Luka-girl.** - e vai pra Lounge  
Lockhart olha pra cima, abre os braços e faz cara de "aonde eles arranjam esses nomes?"

Kovac está vindo da Lounge, já com o jaleco branco. Passa por trás de Abby alizando sua mão na cintura dela e fala com Morris:  
_Luka_: **Pratt me disse que tinha um paciente na sala de traumas...**  
_Morris_: **Neela já veio.** - entrega a ficha - **O paciente tá com uma fratura feia. Tamo esperando apenas um retorno da orto.**  
_Luka_: **"Esperando"? Porque não levou você mesmo? É uma fratura exposta.**  
_Morris_: **Mas já dei gentamicina. Não tem problema.**  
_Abby_: **E você disse que ele é competente...** - e seque pra Lounge  
_Morris_: **Você acha que eu sou competente?** - muito feliz!  
_Luka_: **Deixa que eu o levo pra orto...** - e vai

Morris continua com um semblante de alegria, quando chega Hope bastante feliz perto dele:  
_Hope_: **Você me acha mesmo bonita?**  
_Frank_: **Façam-me favor: arranjem um pouco de auto-estima!**

**CENA 05 - LOUNGE**  
Na sala dos médicos, Ray está se arrumando pra partir. Enquanto colocava o estetoscópio, entra Abby.  
_Abby_: **"Luka-girl" pode entrar?** - sorrindo  
_Ray_: **Claro.** - sorri  
Lockhart abre seu armário e começa a se preparar.  
_Abby_: **Tá tudo okay contigo?**  
_Ray_: **Ehr... acho que sim. E contigo?**  
_Abby_: **Tudo ótimo, apesar de Morris.**  
_Ray_: - apenas sorri  
_Abby_: **Como estão as coisas com a Neela**  
_Ray_: **Ehr...** - fecha o armário - **Não sei...**  
_Abby_: **Sinto muito.**  
_Ray_: **Bem, pelo menos ela também não está com ele, né?**  
_Abby_: **Eu conheço a Neela. Acho que o Tony foi apenas uma fase.**  
_Ray_: **Eu espero que não. Pretendo partir pra outra.**  
_Abby_: **Quem? Katey?** - arrumada, e sorrindo  
_Ray_: **Nããão... Ninguém por hora. Resolvi ficar sozinho uns dias.**  
_Abby_: **Que papo de perdedor.**  
_Ray_: **"Obrigado"**  
Os dois sorriem até o momento que Sam entra na sala  
_Sam_: **Abby, tem um paciente pra você.**  
_Ray_: **"Que pena" que meu turno acabou.** - sorrindo

Abby segue Sam, sorrindo pra Ray. Assim que as duas saem, ele fecha a expressão.

**CENA 06 - EXAM-1**  
Indo em direção à sala de exames, Sam informa Abby:  
_Sam_: **É um senhor com pressão alta. Eu ia passar pra Jenny mas ela está no laboratório.**  
_Abby_: **Tudo bem, eu acabei de chegar mesmo.**  
_Sam_: **Minha nossa...** - sorrindo  
_Abby_: **O que?!?**  
_Sam_: **Isso no seu pescoço... é um chupão?**  
_Abby_: **Ai, nããão...** - envergonhada, cobre com a mão  
_Sam_: **Vocês estão juntos a quanto tempo? Três anos? Amém pro fogo de vocês.**  
_Abby_: **Hey, acho que você deve saber que o Luka tem certa culpa no cartório.**  
_Sam_: **Iiih... quer mesmo levar a conversa pra esse lado?**  
As duas entram na sala sorrindo

O paciente está na maca. É um senhor bem apessoado, idoso, com olhos azuis e aparentemente simpático e um forte sotaque do leste europeu:  
_Antun_: **Bom dia doutora.**  
_Abby_: **Bom dia.**  
_Sam_: **O nome dele é... ai meu Deus, ainda não vou acertar. Antun.. Vordolkaj?**  
_Antun_: **Vrdoljak.** - simpático  
Lockhart está usando o estetoscópio e ascultando os pulmões do homem.  
_Sam_: **Isso. Chegou com dor de cabeça e pressão meio alta. Estava 19x12 agora pouco.**  
_Abby_: **Meio alta, senhor Vrdoljak. Não está se medicando?**  
_Antun_: **Eu esqueci por um dia... E meus parabéns. Acertou meu nome.**  
_Abby_: **Obrigada. Eu conheço alguém com língua enrolada. O senhor é eslavo?**  
_Antun_: **Croata.**  
_Abby_: **Mundo pequeno... Inspire fundo.**  
Taggart pega o tensiometro e começa a preparar o braço do senhor.  
_Abby_: **Muito bom. Pulmões limpos. Que medicamentos o senhor usa?**  
_Antun_: **Apenas pra controlar a pressão. Enalapril, terazosin...**  
_Abby_: **Não pode deixar de usar a medicação...**  
_Sam_: **17x12**  
_Abby_: **...ou a pressão sobe um pouco.** - checando as amídalas - **Como está agora?**  
_Antun_: **Bem melhor. A cabeça sarou.**  
_Abby_: **Okay... Eu vou... vou esperar mais um pouco pra ver se a pressão abaixa. Ela já está um pouco melhor, mas pra prevenir...**  
_Antun_: **Claro, claro...**  
_Abby_: **Sam, coloca ele no soro por favor. E uma dose de monopril.**  
_Sam_: **Okay...** - fazendo as anotações  
_Antun_: **A senhora disse que era um mundo pequeno...**  
_Abby_: **Como?**  
_Antun_: **Ao saber que eu era croata, disse que esse era um mundo pequeno.**  
_Abby_: **Ow. É apenas uma coincidência. Meu marido é croata.**  
_Antun_: **Meus parabéns. Nós somos homens muito bonitos.**  
_Abby_: **Obrigada** - guardando o estetoscópio no bolso  
_Antun_: **Ele é médico? Eu... eu gostaria de vê-lo...**

**

* * *

**

**UMA HORA DEPOIS**

_exam-1_  
Deixando a música da festa cada vez mais distante, e acompanhado por Abby, Kovac entra sorridente na sala... até ver o rosto do homem:  
_Luka_: **_"Ne..."_**  
_Antun_: **_"Zdravo, Doktor Kovac. Puno vremena."_**  
_Luka_: **_"Glupan..."_**  
_Antun_: **_"Ja sam dobro. Je ta nov supruga?"_** - olhando pra Abby  
Lockhart começa a notar uma certa tensão na conversa...  
_Luka_: **_"Nemoj see do nered kraj nje!"_**  
_Antun_: **_"Ja volja ne. Ja jedini misliti skoro Danijela."_**  
_Luka_: **_"Nema mina krivica..."_**  
_Antun_: **_"Lagati! Za"sto akt nalik bjegunac?"_**  
Os dois homens ficam sem encarando, sem piscar. Abby passa a ficar com medo de algo...

**UMA HORA ANTES**

* * *

_exam-1_  
_Antun_: **Não tenho uma boa conversa em croata há anos.**  
_Abby_: **Eu acho que ele iria gostar. Sam, viu Luka?**  
_Sam_: **Ehr... foi na ortopedia levar um paciente.**  
_Abby_: **Okay. Senhor Vrdoljak, eu vou agora. E sim, conversarei com Luka. Ele vai achar interessante. Até mais.**  
_Antun_: **Até.**  
Taggart está preparando a veia do paciente, quando Lockhart parte da sala. 

**CENA 07 - ALA CIRÚRGICA**  
Kovac está assinando a transferência do paciente quando Anspaugh e Dubenko passam por ele no corredor:  
_Donald_: **Dr. Kovac. Estávamos falando de você agora pouco.**  
_Luka_: **Ow. Na Croácia isso significaria uma unha encravada**  
_Donald_: **Como?**  
_Luka_: **Você sabe.** - sorrindo - **Quando falamos de uma pessoa e ela aparece...**  
Quando Kovac vê que os dois não acham graça, resolve parar de falar.  
_Donald_: **Enfim, temos um assunto importante a abordar.**  
_Lucien_: **Nós estamos sem um Diretor do Hospital há mais de um ano, desde que Weaver foi rebaixada.**  
_Luka_: **Okay.**  
_Donald_: **Eu e Dubenko estamos sentindo falta de nomes forte pra esse cargo.**  
_Lucien_: **Eu mesmo me candidataria, mas não dou pra coisa.**  
_Luka_: **E vocês querem que... eu procure um candidato?**  
_Donald_: **Nós estávamos em oferecer à você interinamente enquanto escolhemos um nome fixo.**  
_Luka_: **Sério?**  
_Donald_: **Estamos contentes com seu trabalho, e sua lealdade todos esses anos... valem pontos.**  
_Lucien_: **Um nome de âmbito nacional será escolhido em breve, mas até lá...**  
_Luka_: **Ehr... eu aceito. Porque não?**  
_Donald_: **Excelente. Mantenha informal até a escolha oficial.**  
_Lucien_: **E vê se não some. Precisamos de você por muito tempo.**  
_Luka_: **Eu não tenho lugar nenhum pra ir.** - cumprimentando os dois.

O croata não percebeu que Neela estava do lado, ouvindo a conversa.  
_Neela_: **Diretor do Hospital?** - ela é bipada - **Parabéns Dr. Kovac.**

A indiana vai embora e ele comemora timidamente. Quando a porta do elevador que Neela chamara se abre, o croata pode ver a esposa saindo. E ele fica mais contente ainda.


	3. Volim Te 3

...  
**_13ou14x?? - VOLIM TE - PARTE 3_**  
**CENA 08 - ALA CIRÚRGICA**  
Lockhart vê Rasgotra entrando no elevador com um sorriso maroto, e vê a mesma expressão em Kovac. Indo em direção ao marido ela também está achando graça, mas fica confusa:  
_Abby_: **O que aconteceu?**  
_Luka_: **Você não vai adivinhar.**  
_Abby_: **Bem, se você não me disser, não vou mesmo.****

* * *

**

**UMA HORA DEPOIS**

_terraço do hospital_  
O horizonte visto de cima do prédio do County está bonito. O Lago Michigan é só o reflexo do sol da manhã. No centro do heliporto, Luka está girando de um lado pro outro, com o telefone no ouvido, esperando uma ligação. Finalmente aguém atende:  
_Luka_: **_"Zdravo?"_**  
_alguém_: **_"Zdravo. Tko si ti?"_**  
_Luka_: **_"Ono je me! Luka!"_**  
_alguém_: **_"Luka! Moj Brat! Drago mi je da to vama."_**  
_Luka_: **_"Sime? Kako si ti? Kako ste vi?"_**  
_alguém_: **_"Da! I vama?"_**

Então aparece Abby, abrindo a porta do terraço. Ainda confusa, ela chega perto do marido e interrompe a ligação:  
_Abby_: **Luka, o que aconteceu?**

**UMA HORA ANTES**

* * *

_ala cirúrgica_  
_Luka_: **Donald Anspaugh acabou de me oferecer a Direção do Hospital.**  
_Abby_: **Não!** - muito feliz  
_Luka_: **Sim.**  
_Abby_: **Luka, isso é maravilhoso!** - abraça o marido forte  
_Luka_: **Eu sei! Diretor do Hospital.**  
_Abby_: **Preciso ligar pra Susan! Jogar isso na cara dela!** - sorrindo  
_Luka_: **Você é cruel** - também sorrindo  
_Abby_: **Ela não parava de me tirar uma enquanto era Chefe...**  
_Luka_: **"Diretor" agora, querida.**  
_Abby_: **Eu nunca transei com um diretor.** - manhosa  
_Luka_: **Como?**

Lockhart olha pros lados e agarra as nádegas de Luka com as duas mãos  
_Luka_: **Dra. Lockhart!** - rindo  
_Abby_: **Dr Kovac... eu estava curiosa...**

Ela inclina a cabeça pra cima e o croata começa a caçar a língua dela:  
_Abby_: **Há alguma chance de você me internar?** - tem a língua mordida de leve - **Eu estou com uma coisa aqui que você precisa ver...**  
Lockhart conduz a mão de Kovac à um lugar que eu não posso dizer...

_Luka_: **Uow! Quer me demitir logo no meu primeiro dia?** - rindo, mas ainda beijando-a  
_Abby_: **Você é que manda em tudo por aqui. Quer ter a...** - olha pra sala ao lado, vazia **... a oportunidade de mandar em mim também?**

O croata nem responde. Os dois estão mais enroscados, e meio que olhando pros lados, entram na sala

**CENA 09 - ER**  
A indiana sai do elevador e seque pra recepção:  
_Neela_: **Alguém me chamou?**  
_Frank_: **Morris. Trauma I**.  
Rasgotra segue seu caminho até a sala de traumas, e fica pasma ao ver um rastro de sangue, litros e litros, que vão da triagem até onde está o paciente.  
_Neela_: **Oh, meu Deus...**

**CENA 10 - TRAUMA I**  
_Neela_: **O que aconteceu?**  
_Morris_: **Idiota preso em lata de tinta.**  
_Neela_: **Como?**  
_paciente_: **Hey! Olha o respeito.**

Um homem está com a cabeça entalada num balde de tinta vermelha.  
_Neela_: **Isso no chão não era sangue?**  
_Morris_: **Claro que é não! Isso não é "Jogos Mortais". É um pronto-socorro.**  
_Tony_: **Tá parecendo é "Debi&Loyd".**  
_paciente_: **De novo! Me respeita!**  
_Morris_: **Gates; shush!**  
_Tony_: **Mas...**  
_Morris_: **Shush!**  
_Neela_: **Bem... o que vocês querem que eu faça?**  
_Morris_: **Tirar a lata seria uma boa, né?**  
_Hope_: **Ele está preso faz quase uma hora. Colegas fizeram buracos pra escorrer a tinta, mas a lata está sufocando ele.**  
_paciente_: **E aqui fede pra diabos...**  
_Morris_: **Quem mandou ser idiota?**  
_paciente_: **Já mandei me respeitarem!**  
_Morris_: **Gates, já mandei parar!**  
_Tony_: **Mas foi voc...!**  
_Morris_: **Shush!**

Neela segue pra pia e começa a lavar as mãos  
_Neela_: **Foi pra isso que me tornei médica? Fazer trabalhos de carpintaria? Peguem um bisturi nª8.**  
_Sam_: **Ehr... esse está no armário. Eu já volto.**

Taggart sai da sala e Rasgotra começa a checar o pescoço do paciente. Quando ela vê que Gates estava olhando timidamente pra ela, e que Hope e Morris começaram a sorrir por causa disso, ela desconversa:  
_Neela_: **Sabem o que eu acabei de saber?**  
_Morris_: **Que a cirúrgica não presta, sente nossa falta e vai voltar pro PS?**  
_Neela_: **Me lembre de rir depois. Enfim; Kovac foi convidado pra ser Diretor do Hospital interinamente.**  
_Morris_: **Sério? Mas isso é fantástico!**  
_Hope_: **Oh, que bom. Eu sempre rezo pro Dr. Kovac. Ele é um homem muito bom.**  
Chega Taggart:  
_Sam_: **O que que tem o Luka?** - entrega a lâmina pra Neela  
_Morris_: **Novo Diretor do County.**  
_Sam_: **Sério? Bom pra ele.**  
_Neela_: **Irrigue com soro, por favor...** - começa a cortar  
_Morris_: **Isso pede uma comemoração.**  
_Tony_: **Festa seria uma boa. Eu posso ir se tiver?**  
_Morris_: **Claro. Eu sempre bebo demais em festas e seria bom ter um motorista designado.**

Gates não gostou... e muito menos Hope:  
_Morris_: **Quero dizer... com moderação.**  
_Neela_: **Só mais um pouco...**  
_Morris_: **Eu só bebo socialmente. Sério.**  
_Hope_: **Okay, okay...**  
Sai a lata...  
_Neela_: **Prooonto...**  
_paciente_: **Ufa, posso respirar. Agora quero ver me ofenderem cara a cara!**  
Morris, como quem não quer nada, comicamente aponto o dedo pra Gates.

**CENA 11 - ALA CIRÚRGICA**  
Abby abre a porta, olha pros dois lados, vê que o caminho está limpo, e pede pra Kovac sair.  
_Luka_: **Dra. Lockhart, espero fazer isso com você mais vezes.**  
_Abby_: **Eu também... De repente senti vontade de dispensar meu ginecologista.**  
_Luka_: **Hey, agora está indo longe demais.**  
_Abby_: **Tá bom, tá bom...**

Sorrindo, os dois se abraçam e se beijam carinhosamente, enquanto seguem pro elevador:  
_Abby_: **Luka, isso é grande!**  
_Luka_: **Obrigado. Já me disseram outras vezes** - sonso  
_Abby_: **Ai, seu porco..** - sem graça - **Tô falando da contratação.**  
_Luka_: **Mm... precisamos combinar sobre quando parar o sexy papo.**  
_Abby_: **"Papo sexy".**  
_Luka_: **Que seja.**  
_Abby_: **Hey, tem um croata lá embaixo!**  
_Luka_: **An?**  
_Abby_: **Um paciente meu. Croata. Pensei que você pudesse conversar com ele.**  
_Luka_: **Porque?**  
_Abby_: **Ah.. sei lá. Ele disse que nunca mais conversou em croata com alguém...**  
_Luka_: **Mal não vai fazer.**  
_Abby_: **E você tem tempo agora. Como diretor faz seus próprios horários.** - abraçao-o forte  
_Luka_: **Abby, seja honesta: só tá assim porque virei chefe, né?** - sorrindo  
_Abby_: **Claro que não.** - fica de frente pra ele - **É porque eu te amo... Porque você é bonitão, gostoso, e depois de tantos anos, ainda me faz tremer.**

Nesse momento, passa por eles Deubenko indo até uma sala  
_Lucien_: **Dr. Kovac. Dra. Lockhart** - e vai.  
Envergonhada, Lockhart afunda a cabeça no peito do marido:  
_Abby_: **Ai meu Deus! Será que ele me ouviu?**  
_Luka_: **Eu acho que tá na hora de parar com o sexy papo.**  
_Abby_: **"Papo sexy"**.  
_Luka_: **Que seja.**  
Chega o elevador e os dois entram.  
_Luka_: **Seria bom também um pouco de discrição sobre a promoção. Anspaugh pediu pra esperar um anúncio oficial.**  
_Abby_: **Sem problemas.**

E o elevador desce

**CENA 12 - ER**  
Assim que a porta do elevador se abre, e o casal põe os pés no PS, todos os funcionários começam a bater palmas pra Kovac. Ele ficou meio desorientado, mas gostou um pouco da recepção:  
_Luka_: **As notícias aqui voam rápido, não?**  
_Morris_: **Dr. Kovac, chefia da casa!**  
O croata recebe os abraços dos médicos e enfermeiros.  
_Abby_: **Eu não falei nada. Eu juro.** - sorrindo  
_Hope_: **Dr Kovac, o senhor é um homem tão bom. Acontecer essas boas coisas com o senhor é uma prova da existência de Deus.**  
_Luka_: **Ehr... obrigado...** - sem graça  
_Morris_: **Luka, festa de comemoração! Hoje, após nossos turnos. Que me diz?**  
_Luka_: **Ehr...**  
_Morris_: **Ele aceitou!**

Todos começam a comemorar e Malik liga o rádio numa música bem alta. Como o PS está vazio, todos podem se dar ao luxo de dançarem. Lockhart gesticula pro marido, fazendo sinal pra falar em seu ouvido:  
_Abby_: **Quer falar com o croata agora?**  
_Luka_: **Claro.** - sorrindo

**CENA 13 - EXAM-1**  
Deixando a música da festa cada vez mais distante, e acompanhado por Abby, Kovac entra sorridente na sala... até ver o rosto do homem:  
_ambos conversam em croata_  
_Luka_: **_"Não..."_**  
_Antun_: **_"Olá, Dr. Kovac. A quanto tempo."_**  
_Luka_: **_"Miserável..."_**  
_Antun_: **_"Estou bem, obrigado. Essa é sua nova esposa?"_** - olhando pra Abby  
Lockhart começa a notar uma certa tensão na conversa...  
_Luka_: **_"Não se meta com ela!"_**  
_Antun_: **_"Eu não vou. Eu só penso em Danijela."_**  
_Luka_: **_"Não foi minha culpa..."_**  
_Antun_: **_"Mentira! Porque fugiu como se fosse?"_**

Os dois homens ficam sem encarando, sem piscar. Abby passa a ficar com medo de algo... Seu marido então se vira, e mais sério, olha-a nos olhos:  
_Luka_: **Eu gostaria de ficar à sós com ele...**  
_Abby_: **Mas...**  
_Luka_: **Está tudo bem.**  
Estranhando, Lockhart resolve sair... bem devagar. Assim que ela sai, ambos voltam a conversar... em croata

_Antun_: **_"Médico num grande hospital dos Estados Unidos."_**  
_Luka_: **_"O que você quer aqui?"_**  
_Antun_: **_"Eu pensei que não fosse seguir com a carreira de médico..."_**  
_Luka_: **_"Como você me encontrou?"_**  
_Antun_: **_"... e casado. Superou rápido a morte de Danijela."_**  
_Luka_: **_"Eu nunca superarei!"_**  
_Antun_: **_"É o peso da culpa..."_**  
_Luka_: **_"Havia uma guerra, se esqueceu? Eu não matei minha mulher, nem meus filhos!"_**  
_Antun_: **_"Vocês os matou ao decidir continuar em Vukovar."_**  
_Luka_: - fica calado  
_Antun_: **_"Eu mandei sair da Sérvia, seu... seu miserável!"_**  
_Luka_: **_"Eu pensei que fosse seguro.."_**  
_Antun_: **_"Agora minha filha está morta. E meus netos estão mortos."_**  
_Luka_: **_"Foi um acidente..."_**  
_Antun_: **_"Vejo que você está feliz. Foi embora da Croácia..."_**  
_Luka_: **_"Eu precisava esquecer o passado!"_**  
_Antun_: **_"E deixou os outros, não é? Minha filha morreu por sua causa!"_**  
_Luka_: **_"Danijela era a pessoa que eu mais amava no mundo! Eu não queria que isso acontecesse!"_**  
_Antun_: **_"Mas aconteceu... E sabendo de sua culpa, fugiu imediatamente."_**  
_Luka_: **_"Eu não sou o culpado. Mas eu conheço você..."_**

O ex-sogro de Kovac se levanta... e fica frente a frente com o ex-genro  
_Antun_: **_"Bom que me conhece. E eu estou conhecendo você."_**  
_Luka_: **_"O que quer dizer com isso?"_**  
_Antun_: **_"Casado.."_** - olha pro anel  
_Luka_: - resolve esconder a mão  
_Antun_: **_"... com um filho chamado Joe."_**  
_Luka_: **_"Como você sabe disso?"_**  
_Antun_: **_"Josip... como seu pai. Deixando o passado pra trás..."_**  
_Luka_: **_"Fique longe de minha família..."_**  
_Antun_: **_"Não sei se será possível. Você me tirou Danijela, Jasna e Marco. Pra ficarmos quites, eu teria que lhe tirar Abby e Joe..."_**

Kovac parte pra cima de Vrdoljak e o segura pela camisa:  
_Luka_: **_"Encoste um dedo em minha família... e eu o mato!"_**  
_Antun_: **_"Eu acho que não..."_**  
_Luka_: **_"Me dê um motivo pra eu não te matar agora."_**  
_Antun_: **_"Se eu não fizer uma ligação em 15 minutos, seu irmão morre."_**  
Kovac tem um forte frio na barriga...

_Antun_: **_"Nesse momento ele está amarrado... com um revólver na cabeça, láááá em Zagreb. Se eu não fizer uma ligação a cada hora, meus homens estão autorizados a mata-lo."_**  
_Luka_: **_"Isso é mentira."_** - aperta mais forte a camisa de Antun  
_Antun_: **_"Você é quem sabe. Mas ele morre, e o próximo refém será seu pai."_**

Kovac perde a respiração por um momento. Suas pálpebras ficam diminutas e ele larga o velho croata.

_Antun_: **_"Muito bom. Vejo que está raciocinando..."_**  
_Luka_: **_"O que você quer?"_**  
_Antun_: **_"Eu tenho um vôo de volta pra Croácia junto com dois homens. Meu grupo precisa fazer uns trabalhos na Turquia..."_**  
_Luka_: **_"Você quer dizer 'sua máfia'."_**  
_Antun_: **_"Eu não gosto desse nome. É ofensivo. Enfim: o vôo é de madrugada. Eu vi até aqui recrutar mais alguém pro meu grupo. Pra minha 'máfia'."_**  
_Luka_: **_"Eu não vou."_**  
_Antun_: **_"Você me decepciona, Kovac. Eu não sei o que Danijela viu em você..."_**  
_Luka_: **_"E eu não sei como aquele anjo podia ser sua filha..."_**  
_Antun_: **_"Se você não for, eu mato seu irmão."_**  
Kovac não consegue acreditar no que está acontecendo...

_Antun_: **_"Vamos fazer mais interessante, eu disse que depois mataria seu pai? Não. Nesse momento, meu outros dois homens estarão incubidos de pegar Abby."_**  
_Luka_: **_"Não se atreva!"_**  
_Antun_: **_"Viaje comigo, e tudo será resolvido..."_**  
Kovac aponta o indicador na cara do sogro com tom ameaçador:  
_Luka_: **_"Se você não for embora agora, EU mato você."_**

O homem dá um sorriso irônico, e Kovac começa a andar de costas em direção a porta. Ao sair, bate com tanta força que o vidro trinca e racha.

**CENA 14 - ER**  
Com expressão furiosa, Kovac passa pela festa sem falar com ninguém. Lockhart até tentou perguntar o que havia acontecido, mas com passos firmes, o Luka passou por todos e subiu as escadas apressado.


	4. Volim Te 4

...  
**_13ou14x?? - VOLIM TE - PARTE 4_**  
**CENA 15 - TERRAÇO**  
O horizonte visto de cima do prédio do County está bonito. O Lago Michigan é só o reflexo do sol da manhã. No centro do heliporto Luka está girando de um lado pro outro, com o telefone no ouvido, esperando uma ligação. Finalmente aguém atende:  
_a conversa é em croata_  
_Luka_: _**"Alô?"**_  
_Sime_: **_"Alô. Quem fala?i"_**  
_Luka_: **_"Sou eu! Luka!"_**  
_Sime_: **_"Luka! Meu irmão! Que bom ouvir você."_**  
_Luka_: **_"Sime? Você está bem? Está tudo bem?"_**  
_Sime_: **_"Sim! E você?"_**

Então aparece Abby, abrindo a porta do terraço. Ainda confusa, ela chega perto do marido e interrompe a ligação:  
_Abby_: **Luka, o que aconteceu?**  
_Luka_: tapando o telefone com a mão - **Só um segundo amor.**

O croata se afasta de Abby, e continua a conversa com seu irmão, em croata:  
_Luka_: _**"Está tudo bem mesmo? Não há ninguém em casa?"**_  
_Sime_: **_"Meu cachorro conta?"_**  
_Luka_: **_"Sime, eu não estou brincando. Não tem ninguém mesmo com você?"_**  
_Sime_: **_"Não Luka... O que houve? Está tudo bem? Pela sua voz, parece que viu um fantasma..."_**  
_Luka_: **_"Só se for de meu passado. Sime, depois eu converso com você."_**  
_Sime_: **_"O que?"_**  
_Luka_: **_"Depois nos falamos. Tchau."_**  
_Sime_: **_"Tchau..."_**  
A conversa é encerrada, e Luka segue andando rápido pra porta de acesso ao hospital, enquanto fala com Abby

_Luka_: **Aquele homem. Ele estava com alguém?**  
_Abby_: **O croata? Não sei. Sam que o recebeu. Está tudo bem, Luka? Você conhece ele?**  
_Luka_: **Não se preocupe. É só um probleminha.**  
Lockhart então pára de andar.  
_Abby_: **Luka, eu estou preocupada...**

Pelo tom de voz da mulher, ele resolve também parar de caminhar. Lentamente, dá meia volta, segue até sua esposa, fica de frente pra ela e repousa sua testa na dela:  
_Luka_: **Está tudo bem. Não se preocupe...**  
_Abby_: **Okay...**  
_Luka_: **Vamos descer?**  
_Abby_: **Okay...**

Agora de mãos dadas, e sem respiração afobada, os Kovacs saem do terraço.

**CENA 16 - ER**  
Não há mais vestígios da festa. São poucos pacientes, mas os funcionários voltaram a trabalhar. Luka e Abby saem do elevador e o croata segue caminho até a sala de exames onde estava Antun. Lockhart observa de longe.. Ao abrir a porta, nota que não havia mais ninguém. Então ele vai falar com Frank:  
_Luka_: **Cadê aquele paciente?**  
_Frank_: **Você pode ser mais específico? Isso é um hospital.**  
_Luka_: **O croata, Frank!**  
_Frank_: **O único croata que conheço é um médico.**  
_Sam_: **Ele foi embora.**  
_Luka_: **Quando?**  
_Sam_: **Assim que você conversou com ele.**  
_Luka_: **Droga...**  
_Sam_: **Está tudo bem?**  
_Luka_: **Sim, sim...**

Com cara de preocupação, Kovac segue caminho até a lounge. Sam, e principalmente Abby, o observam sem entender muita coisa.

**CENA 17 - LOUNGE**  
Ao entrar na sala dos médicos, Kovac observa que seu armário está aberto, e seu terno pendurado na porta.  
_Luka_: **Quem abriu meu armário?!?**  
_Morris_: **Ehr... eu.**  
Archie estava lá dentro, preparando um pouco de café.  
_Luka_: **Quem mandou abrir meu armário?**  
_Morris_: **Ah, qualé. Você disse que ia festejar...**  
_Luka_: **Eu não disse isso...** - vai até o armário, e enrola seu terno  
_Morris_: **Nã, nã. Um cara com um terno Armani no armário do trabalho está sempre pronto pra festejar com estilo. Ou é isso, ou então você é James Bond.**  
_Luka_: não sorri  
_Morris_: **Qualé. Eu não arrombei nem nada. A combinação é a dada do nascimento do Joe.**  
_Luka_: **Eu não sei com o que fico mais impressionado...** - finalmente sorri - **... pela sua ousadia de abrir meu armário, ou de saber a data do aniversário de meu filho.**  
_Morris_: **Duas coisas, Kovac. A) eu sou ousado, b)claro que sei a data do níver de seu filhote. É uma data importante pra mim...**  
_Luka_: **Ehr... obrigado, Morris...**  
_Morris_: **... porque foi nesse dia que eu salvei Jerry, no mais fantástico resgate da história do County.**  
_Luka_: ri um pouco  
_Morris_: **Então, à noite após nossos turnos, o senhor vai colocar esse terno e todo mundo vai pro Ike. Quero dizer... nem todo mundo. O pessoal do turno da noite que se dane. Mas quem liga? Pratt vai trabalhar e eu sei que você gosta mais de mim do que dele.**  
_Luka_: **Ehr...**  
_Morris_: **Não, não. Não precisa falar. Eu sei quem você acha competente.**

Archie sorri, dá um leve soco no ombro de Kovac, e segue pra fora da Lounge com um copo de café. Ao sair, dá passagem pra Lockhart, que vê um novo ânimo no marido?  
_Abby_: **Bom que você mudou a cara.** - feliz  
_Luka_: **Eu sempre tive essa cara.**  
Devagar, Kovac segue caminho até se sentar no sofá. Parecendo estressado, ele respira fundo enquanto se senta. Abby vai por trás do marido e começa a massagear suas costas:  
_Abby_: **O turno nem começou e já está cansado?**  
_Luka_: **Sinal da idade...**  
_Abby_: **Ou do nosso encontro na ala cirúrgica...**  
_Luka_: sorri  
_Abby_: **... ou de seu encontro com aquele croata...**  
_Luka_: **Mm...**  
_Abby_: **Você o conhecia? Ele falou alguma coisa que te deixou preocupado?**

O croata demora pra responder, então resolve desviar do assunto, fechar os olhos, respirar fundo e aproveitar a massagem:  
_Luka_: **Nada que suas mãos não possam resolver...**  
_Abby_: **Eu tenho um toque mágico, sabe?**  
_Luka_: **Sei.** - rindo, pega o telefone  
_Abby_: **Vai ligar praquela pessoa de novo?**  
_Luka_: **Era o meu irmão...**  
_Abby_: **Ow.**  
_Luka_: **Agora vou ligar pro meu pai...** - discando  
_Abby_: **Luka. Está tudo bem mesmo?**  
_Luka_: **Sim, sim. Tudo certo.** - com o telefone em mãos - **Não se preocupe.**  
_Abby_: **Okay. Diz que eu e Joe mandamos um beijo.** - continua a massagem

_Kovac passa a falar em croata_  
_Luka_: _**"Alô? Pai?"**_  
_Josip_: **_"Sime?"_**  
_Luka_: **_"Não, sou eu. Luka."_** - sorrindo  
_Josip_: **_"Luka! Meu filho. É você mesmo?"_**  
_Luka_: **_"Sim. Sou eu, pai."_**  
_Josip_: **_"Que bom... você nunca mais ligou desde que veio pra cá. Está tudo bem contigo?"_**  
_Luka_: **_"Sim, sim..."_**  
_Josip_: **_"E Abby? E meu netinho?"_**  
_Luka_: **_"Sim, papai... tudo certo."_** - parece aliviado.  
_Josip_: _**"Que bom."**_  
_Luka_: **_"E contigo? Nada de estranho nesses últimos dias?"_**  
_Josip_: **_"Estranho? Como assim?"_**  
_Luka_: **_"Não sei.. está tudo bem?"_**  
_Josip_: **_"Sim, sim, sim. Tudo ótimo. Como estão as novidades aí?"_**  
_Luka_: **_"Ehr... podemos falar sobre isso noutra hora?"_**  
_Josip_: **_"Como? Já está desligando?"_** - sorri  
_Luka_: **_"Eu ligo depois mais tarde. Prometo."_**  
_Josip_: **_"Okay então... Um beijo filho. Eu te amo."_**  
_Luka_: **_"Até pai..."_**

Luka encerra ligação. Ele ainda está preocupado, mas um pouco mais aliviado do que antes.  
_Abby_: **Tudo certo por lá?** - continua a massagem  
_Luka_: **Sim. Acho que sim. Eu só... só vou ligar pra Sime. Depois eu saio.** - discando  
_Abby_: **Quer que eu pare?**  
_Luka_: **Não, não. Por favor. Está gostoso.**  
Enquanto Kovac sorri, Lockhart beija a cabeça dele. Sime atende a ligação, e Luka volta a falar em croata:

_Sime_: _**"Luka, é você?"**_  
_Luka_: **_"Sim."_**  
_Sime_: **_"Pode falar com mais calma agora?"_**  
_Luka_: **_"Sime, me desculpa por aquela ligação. Eu estava preocupado com algo."_**  
_Sime_: **_"Eu disse que estava tudo certo por aqui."_**  
_Luka_: **_"Foi só um mal pressentimento..."_**  
_Sime_: **_"Aquela coisa de irmãos, né?"_**  
_Luka_: **_"Isso... aquilo que nunca tivemos."_**  
os dois riem bastante  
_Luka_: **_"Falei com papai."_**  
_Sime_: **_"Sobre o que?"_**  
_Luka_: **_"Nada, nada. Ehr... eu estou no trabalho. Disse à ele que ligo à noite."_**  
_Sime_: **_"Só não ligue de madrugada."_** - sorri  
_Luka_: **_"Não se preocupe. Eu não me esqueci do fuso..."_**  
_Sime_: **_"Então tá. Juro que tá tudo certo por aqui."_**  
_Luka_: **_"Okay, Sime. Até, irmão."_**  
_Sime_: **_"Até."_**

Kovac desliga o celular, bem mais aliviado. Lockhart se inclina, e aproxima seu rosto ao dele, falando com ternura em seu ouvido:  
_Abby_: **Está tudo bem?**  
Ele demora um pouco a responder...**

* * *

**

**ALGUMAS HORAS DEPOIS**

_beco atrás do Ryan's_  
Apesar de escuro, não há postes com iluminação acesa. Os dois homens seguram Kovac pelo braço, com tanta força, que ele não pode se mexer. À sua frente, Antun aproveita a oportunidade pra socá-lo no rosto. Sem poder reagir, Kovac apenas balança a cabeça com o impacto e ganho um sério corte nos lábios.  
_Antun_: _**"Ja kazati taj ja ubiti mu!"**_  
_Luka_: **_"... glupan..."_** desorientado com o soco...  
_Antun_: _**"Sljede'ci je tvoj supruga, Abby!"**_  
_Luka_: **_"Ne... nemoj!"_**  
_Antun_: **_"Ne razumijem. Ja misao vama voljeti tvoj brat."_**  
_Luka_: **_"... prestani!"_** - ainda desorientado.

Antun pega do bolso uma faca, e mostra pra Kovac

_Antun_: **_"Dobiti ova no"z!"_**

Kovac não entende... então um dos homens libera seu braço direito. Luka pega a faca, e fica confuso...

_Antun_: **_"Ubosti_** **_li"cno na tvoj noga!"_**  
_Luka_: **_"Izvini?!?"_**

Kovac fica perplexo com o pedido, então Antun aproxima seu rosto, e começa a gritar na cara de Luka:  
_Antun_: **_"Ako nemoj, ja ubiti Abby i Joe!"_**

Kovac começa a se tremer, mas pouco pode fazer. Então munido com a faca, levanta a mão acima da cabeça... e a direciona até sua perna, esfaqueando a própria coxa. Kovac olha pra cima gritando e chorando de dor...

**ALGUMAS HORAS ANTES**

* * *

_lounge_  
_Luka_: **Sim... já está tudo tranqüilo...**  
Lockhart beija o rosto do marido de maneira delicada...  
_Abby_: **Que tal pegarmos alguns pacientes?** - sorrindo  
_Luka_: **Vou logo depois de você...**

Abby beija-o mais uma vez na cabeça, e sai da sala um pouco mais aliviada. Kovac continua no sofá, pensativo. Mas pega um pouco de ânimo, se levanta, respira fundo, e vai trabalhar.


	5. Volim Te 5

...  
**_13ou14x?? - VOLIM TE - PARTE FINAL_**  
**CENA 18 - ER**  
Cai a noite. O PS já está bem mais movimentado do que pela manhã mas os funcionários estão tranquilos: é fim de turno e eles já estão de saída. Um dos que trabalhará no turno da noite é Pratt, que acabou de chegar pela triagem:  
_Pratt_: **Olá folgados da manhã. O que mandam?**  
_Morris_: **Bom ver sua cara, Pratt. Isso que dizer que eu estou indo. Mas não antes sem te passar alguns pacientes.**  
Archie coloca em cima da mesa do balcão várias fichas de admissão.  
_Pratt_: **Uow, uow, uow... peraí. Quando eu fui embora, te deixei três pacientes.**  
_Morris_: **Que culpa eu tenho se as pessoas ainda sofrem acidentes de moto e mordida de cachorros?**  
_Pratt_: **Morris, aqui tem uns 30 casos!**  
_Morris_: **Mano, eu ficaria pra ajudar, mas preciso sair.**

Kovac sai acompanhado de Lockhart de dentro da lounge. Ambos estão bem vestidos e ele está falando ao celular.  
_Pratt_: **Ora, ora.. Se não são Abby e Luka.**  
_Abby_: **Agora sim. Muito obrigada.** - sorrindo.  
Kovac pára pra dar mais atenção à ligação, enquanto Greg conversa com Abby e Morris.  
_Pratt_: **Quem ganhou na loteria?**  
_Morris_: **Dr.** **Kovac. Acabou de ser convidado pra ser Diretor do Hospital.**  
_Pratt_: **Sério? Que legal!**  
_Abby_: **Hey, loteria não. "Competência. Quem ganhou na loteria fui eu.."**  
_Morris_: **Mm... safadinha...** - maroto  
_Abby_: **Hey! Eu não te dou tanta liberdade assim!** - pega o grampeador  
_Morris_: **Eu achei que havia escondido esse grampeador!**

Luka encerra a ligação e vai em direção à Abby. Chegando lá, Pratt abraça-o  
_Pratt_: **Opa... Chefe Kovac.**  
_Luka_: **Exatamente.**  
_Pratt_: **Ehr... isso quer dizer que abriu uma vaga de Chefe de Emergências?**  
_Morris_: **É minha!**  
_Pratt_: **Como?**  
_Morris_: **Eu falei primeiro! Eu quero!!!**  
_Luka_: **Nada disso...** - sorrindo - **Eu vou acumlar as duas.**  
_Morris_: **Guloso...**  
_Luka_: **Ainda mais, a Diretoria é até acharem um candidato melhor.**  
_Pratt_: **Mesmo assim parabéns de novo. E aonde estão indo vestidos desse jeito?**  
_Morris_: **Ike's. Pessoa da manhã tá indo comemorar. E o da noite fica.**

Nesse momento, chega Hope com um vestido de arrasar e pega o braço de Morris...  
_Morris_: **Dito isso... nos vemos lá. Até.**  
Feliz, o casal segue pela triagem, e Pratt fica com cara de taxo. Kovac faz cara de "o que eu posso fazer", dá o braço pra Abby, e seguem caminho pela triagem.  
_Abby_: **Falou com seu irmão de novo?**  
_Luka_: **Meu pai.**  
_Abby_: **E aí?**  
_Luka_: **Ele ficou chateado por eu ligar às 2 da manhã.**  
_Abby_: **Fora as outras dezenas de ligações...** - sorrindo

O casal já está do lado de fora, e segue pro bar.

**CENA 19 - IKE RYAN'S**  
A festa é semelhante à da despedida de Carter. Alguns enfermeiros, algumas bebidas, conversas jogadas pra fora. Kovac está entre Abby e Morris. Archie não para de cochichar no ouvido de Luka sobre ser o novo Chefe de Emergências. Do lado de Abby, está Neela, que conversa com a amiga pra não ter que lidar com Gates, que tenta ignora-la enquanto conversa com Sam. Malik, Haleh e alguns enfermeiros fazem algumas piadas...

Então Kovac vê alguém do lado de fora. É Antun, do lado de dois homens...  
_Luka_: **Com licença. Eu volto já.**  
_Abby_: **Aonde você vai.**  
_Luka_: **No banheiro... É rápido.**  
_Morris_: **Mas a Abby o segura com rédeas curtas, né?**  
Todos riem, menos Lockhart que fica meio sem graça.

O croata segue caminho até o banheiro... mas desvia pelas portas dos fundos pra se encontrar com Antun. Mas pra sua surpresa, seu ex-sogro já estava lá, ao lado de dois capangas. O maior deles soca a barriga de Kovac, e ambos o pegam pelos braços. Antum então pega o celular e mostra uma foto.

Na tela Luka vê Sime, deitado na cama, com um tiro na cabeça, ensanguentado e morto.  
Luka perde a respiração e não resiste enquanto é levado pro beco atrás do Ike's.

**CENA 20 - BECO DO IKE RYAN'S**  
Apesar de escuro, não há postes com iluminação acesa. Os dois homens seguram Kovac pelo braço, com tanta força, que ele não pode se mexer. À sua frente, Antun aproveita a oportunidade pra socá-lo no rosto. Sem poder reagir, Kovac apenas balança a cabeça com o impacto e ganho um sério corte nos lábios.  
_todos falam em croata_  
_Antun_: _**"Eu disse que iria matar ele!"**_  
_Luka_: **_"... miserável..."_** desorientado com o soco...  
_Antun_: _**"A próxima será sua esposa, Abby!"**_  
_Luka_: **_"Não... não faça isso!!"_**  
_Antun_: **_"Eu não entendo. Eu achei que você amasse seu irmão."_**  
_Luka_: **_"... pare com isso!!"_** - ainda desorientado.

Antun pega do bolso uma faca, e mostra pra Kovac

_Antun_: **_"Pegue essa faca!!"_**

Kovac não entende... então um dos homens libera seu braço direito. Luka pega a faca, e fica confuso...

_Antun_: _**"Agora esfaqueie sua perna!"**_  
_Luka_: **_"Que?!?"_**

Kovac fica perplexo com o pedido, então Antun aproxima seu rosto, e começa a gritar na cara de Luka:  
_Antun_: **_"Se não fizer, mando matar Abby e Joe!"_**

Kovac começa a se tremer, mas pouco pode fazer. Então munido com a faca, levanta a mão acima da cabeça... e a direciona até sua perna, esfaqueando a própria coxa. Kovac olha pra cima gritando e chorando de dor...  
_Antun_: _**"Vamos fazer com que o último sangue derramado seja o seu. Você vai comigo pra Turquia"**_  
_Luka_: **_"Não..."_** - chorando e com muita dor - **_"... por favor, pare!"_**  
_Antun_: **_"Eu paro. Basta que você vá embora. E nenhuma palavra pra polícia... pro seu pai... pra sua esposa. Não quer que aconteça com eles o que aconteceu com seu irmão, não é?"_**  
_Luka_: **_"Antun..."_**  
_Antun_: **_"Temos um vôo em duas horas. Não perca... ou essa faca será usada em Abby e Joe."_**

Os dois homens largam Luka e Antun arranca a faca. Kovac cai no chão, babando de tanta dor. Os três vão embora e somem no vazio da noite. Ainda no chão, Luka começa a checar sua perna. A facada foi profunda, mas não atingiu nenhuma artéria. Ele retira seu cinto, enrola na coxa pra estancar o sangramento, se levanta e, mancando, vai pra rua à procura de um táxi.

**CENA 21 - IKE RYAN'S**  
A festa continua, e todos continuam conversando. Abby olha pro relógio e começa a estranhar a demora de Luka. É quando chega Jerry, que estava trabalhando na recepção, e vai em direção à mesa bem ofegante:  
_Jerry_: **Aonde está o Dr. Kovac?**  
_Morris_: **Hey! Eu mandei você ficar trabalhando!**  
_Abby_: **Ele está no banheiro. Aconteceu alguma coisa errrada?**  
_Jerry_: **Ehr... a polícia da Croácia ligou pro hospital.**  
_Abby_: **Como assim?**  
_Jerry_: **Eles entraram numa casa... e viram no celular de uma pessoa que as últimas ligações... várias ligações foram feitas de um celular daqui, e de lá do hospital também.**  
_Abby_: **Que pessoa...**  
_Jerry_: **Foi uma confusão pra que alguém que falasse inglês me informasse... Era da casa de Sime Kovac. Acho que irmão do Luka. Vizinhos ouviram tiros... e ele parece... parece que está morto.**  
_Abby_: **Meu Deus!**

Todos se calam, e Abby se levanta da mesa pra ir até o banheiro masculino. Lá dentro, não encontra ninguém. Desorientada, checa uma porta dos fundos... e vê uma poça de sangue do lado de fora. Ela fica pasma de medo...

**CENA 22 - SALA DOS KOVAC**  
Luka chega em casa, ainda mancando, mas com um torniquete amarrado à perna pra impedir o sangramento. A babá Carol entra na sala pra ver quem era, e se assusta ao ver o patrão ferido.  
_babá_: **Meu Deus! Dr. Kovac! Está tudo bem?**  
_Luka_: **Vá ficar com Joe! Agora!**  
_babá_: **Mas...**  
Ele levanta a voz:  
_Luka_: **Se tranque naquele quarto, e não saia de perto do meu filho!**  
Joe começa a gritar e a babá, ainda atordoada, fica confusa com o que está acontecendo. Enquanto ela vai pro quarto de Joe, ele vai pro seu quarto.

**CENA 23 - QUARTO DOS KOVAC**  
Ferido, e e controlando pra não chorar de dor, Kovac pega uma mala no armário, e com pressa, pega seu passaporte e algumas roupas.

**CENA 24 - SALA DOS KOVAC**  
Alguns momentos depois, chega Abby em casa. Ela ouve o filho chorando no quarto dele e um rastro de sangue que conduz até o seu.

**CENA 25 - QUARTO DOS KOVAC**  
Abby abre a porta e se surpreende ao ver Kovac. Ele está estranho, ferido, e acabara de arrumar a mala. Quando se vira, fica assustado ao ver o rosto da mulher.  
_Abby_: **Ow, meu Deus.. o que houve com você?** - vendo o rosto ferido  
_Luka_: **Saia da minha frente!**  
Mancando, ele leva a mala com alguma dificuldada, e Abby, confusa, pega na alça enquanto os dois seguem pra sala.

**CENA 26 - SALA DOS KOVAC**  
É madrugada. Joe se esgoela de tanto chorar no quarto. Luka e Abby estão bem vestidos - ela com um vestido preto, ele com um terno Armani. Nenhuma das luzes está acesa e o croata está com uma mala na mão tentando sair de casa, mas a mulher não deixa. Ele parece sério e decidido - quer ir embora imadiatamente. Abby está histérica e confusa - não quer deixá-lo partir de jeito nenhum. A pequena Lockhart tenta segura-lo pela mala, mas o marido, com a perna ferida, não consegue chegar até a porta:  
_Abby_: **O que você está fazendo?!?**  
_Luka_: **Abby, largue minha mala!**  
_Abby_: **Luka, o que está acontecendo? Não faça isso comigo!**  
_Luka_: **Cale a boca e largue a minha mala!**  
_Abby_: **Eu sinto muito por seu irmão... é por isso que você está indo?**  
_Luka_: **É melhor você largar a mala!**

Lockhart então puxa a mala com mais força, que se abre, jogando todas as roupas no chão. Kovac tropeça, cai de joelhos, e Lockhart dá dois passos pra trás mas mantém o equilibrio. Ainda ajoelhado, ele olha fixo nos olhos dela...  
_Abby_: **O que está acontecendo...** - chorando

Num movimento rápido, Kovac se levanta e com o lado oposto da mão direita acerta o rosto de Lockhart! Ela é jogada pra trás e cai sentada no chão não acreditando no que ele fez. Com muita dor, ela coloca as duas mãos no rosto e se afasta do marido, agora sentindo medo dele - ainda bastante incrédula. Kovac está de pé, parado, olhando a mulher alguns metros afastada, e por sua feição, ele não ficou satisfeito com o que acabara de fazer. Abby soluça, choraminga, mas nada é maior do que o choro de Joey.

Kovac então resolve se mexer: ajoelha-se e começa a pegar as roupas espalhadas no chão. Ele tenta evitar olhar pra Abby, mas rápidas olhadelas são inevitáveis. Calças, camisas, meias. Entre uma peça e outra, um olhar no rosto da parceira imóvel, com dor, e chorosa.  
_Abby_: **O...** - soluçando enquanto chora - **o que eu fiz...?**  
Ele então a encara olho-no-olho, com a maior ternura que o momento permite, e fala com dificuldades, por causa do lábio ferido.  
_e agora passa a falar em croata:_  
_Luka_: **_"... me desculpe..."_**

Não sem parar de soluçar, ela passa a ouvi-lo falar em croata:  
_Luka_: **_"... eu sinto muito..."_**

Ela está confusa, com dor, e não entende uma palavra do que ele diz. Então Joe pára de chorar, Kovac mostra uma feição triste, e por um momento tudo fica mais calmo. Enquanto arruma a mala, Kovac fala sussurrando:  
_Luka_: **_"Eu podia ser melhor... E você não podia ser melhor"_** - últimas peças - **_"Eu sinto muito..."_**

Terminada a arrumação das malas, com difculdade, ele se levanta segurando a alça, e agora passa a olha-a nos olhos:  
_Luka_: **_"Eu sinto muito, Abby."_**

Ela não entendeu nada, mas sentiu um frio na barriga ao ouvir seu nome. Luka dá as costas e segue em direção à porta, mancando. Após abri-la, e pôr os pés do lado de fora, fica de perfil pra ela, e sussura mais uma vez:  
_Luka_: **_"Eu te amo, Abby. Eu te amo..."_**

Ele fecha a porta, e Abby, com a cara inchada, continua confusa, incrédula... e Joe volta a chorar

_

* * *

_

_executive producers_

_michael crichton  
john wells  
cristopher chulack  
david zabel_

_**

* * *

**_

_**A idéia seria Goran fazer 5 ou 6 participações especiais. Os trabalhos na Europa com a máfia de Antun? Talvez. Ele morre ou mata seus inimigos? Quem sabe. Se retornar aos EUA, Abby o perdoaria? E como ficariam o PS e Lockhart sem Kovac? Agora é por conta de sua imaginação**_


End file.
